Team 27
by jln621
Summary: 20 years ahead, where all the Konoha rookies settled down and had children, and the time has come for their children to repeat history as shinobi of the leaf. But a curve ball is thrown, a mysterious and crucial 13 year old child from the Village Hidden in Rain has joined the mix and, unknowingly is possibly the hero of the leaf due to a title he didnt know was held highly there
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this is "canon" as of chapter 669 (Madara arc) Anything after that will no longer be placed into the story. So don't leave comments saying "he/she is dead" or "he/she did this with so and so." This is my first fanfiction, but no where near my first ambitious writing project. I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Be sure to follow for updates! I promise ill try to squeeze as much time into this project as possible!**

**Prolouge: Squad Assignment.**

The Hokage entered the room, mid-discussion, to a room filled with tension and passive aggressive argument. He knew what the subject matter was, and wasted no time hoping in.

"As you know, a young boy has came to the Leaf from Amegakure, and has insisted in joining the academy on his own avail." Konahamaru-Senpai stated.

"Yes, his name is Jashima. I heard word of him from ANBU reports." the Hokage said, nodding his head, wasting no time into joining argument. He caught the room off guard with his entrance.

"Well Lord, he passed the Academy genin test with flying colors, higher by far by any of our graduates. He is definatly of aptitude of a Konoha genin. Possibly higher." stated a Jonin in the room, looking across the long table to the Hokage, leaving no time for him to settle into the discussion, as he just entered.

"Now, now, hold your horses." The Hokage joked with light-heartedness behind his tone. "Let him start from the bottom and work his way up as we all did."

"Well in this case, we must make special arrangements in his team placement. Who was the highest scoring among our genin?" Konohamaru asked.

"Shota Uchiha, son of Sasuke and Sakura."

A single laugh filled the room of seriousness. It was Kakashi-Senpai. With being 48, his aging hair was of a more gray tone than usual, along with being shorter. His face was revealed fully, except for his left eye, concealed by his Leaf headband as always.

"Still gets me too this day that those too settled down" he uttered, whilst toning down his laughter.

The room returned to its thoughts of assigning this team of "elite" genin.

The Hokage smiled a split second after the laughter died down. A nostalgic look filled his eyes, as if past memories returned to him.

"Anyways, so who was the third highest scoring ninja on our exam. Preferably a Kunoichi for balance's sake." said the Hokage.

"Inoi Yamanaka, daughter of Sai and Ino." said a voice in the room.

Another wave of laughter filled the room, this time it was Yamato and Kakashi simultaneously. The Hokage himself even chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry." Yamato said. "Its just when I met Sai for the first time as a boy, he had no blatant motivation for even giving emotions."

Kakashi was quick to add on but he was cut off, by a contemplating voice. The voice, of Shikamaru.

"We can't have Inoi on that team, it'll disrupt the Shika-Ino-Cho we've had for generations. Why don't you put your daughter on this team?" A slight pause of awkward silence filled.

"That is of course, with your approval my Lord."

The Hokage was about to speak, until he was cut off by Kakashi. "There's no way that can work. It'd turn into a parental ran battle on whose offspring is a better ninja and Jashima's potential will go off checked." Kakashi's face went aloof, with no sign of the hesitation Shikamaru showed. But he was not done speaking.

"That and... she is a jinchiruuki, meaning she will do best in a team best built to her catering."

The Hokage nodded slowly, realizing the truth behind this statement, then said "Is there any other Kunochi that finished in the top five-percent?"

The room remained quiet, with the draft from the window causing a chill throughout the room.

"Well, why must it be a Kunoichi?" a voice asked.

"Because three boys on one squad will just cause conflict. These Boys are still children, and seek no more than competition of each other. A Kunoichi adds a voice of reason between the two boys."

More silence filled the room. Tension was awfully high for such a, well normally, easy task.

"Than its settled, Jashima, Shota, and Inoi." the Hokage stated aloud with a tone to say, 'this argument is over'.

"But my Lord, what about th-" Shikamaru was cut off by the Hokage. "Your son and Chojis son will be with my daughter. Final."

Shikamaru stayed quiet, than stood to walk out the door. "I hope you know what your doing, Naruto." He walked out the room, leaving only the sound of his steps in the hall behind.

The Hokage nodded, then quietly whispered. "I hope so too."

"So who will be senpai of this team. I warn you, these kids are possibly at a Chunin level as of now, and are capable despite their age. They will not be as easily manipulated as the others." Naruto said in seriousness.

"I" was whispered in the background, coming from somewhere out of the tables area.

The voice came from inside the window frame. No one noticed that, Obito,was there all along. "I see potential in Jashima, and want to take Shota in as a name of the Uchiha. Inoi also shows hope as a competent shinobi, after being trained by her father in his jutsu."

A veto came from the room. It was Konohamaru. "Obito-san, i respect you as a shinobi very much, but you're getting up there in age. You can take pupil in them on separate business."

"Like Jiraya-Sensai did with me" Naruto said aloud, with proudness in his old teachers name.

Obito remained quiet for a second, than simply sighed in disappointment. "Kakashi, Ichiraku at 8:00." He then used kamui to warp out of the windowsill where he had been sitting.

"Very well than." Naruto said. "Jashima, Shota, and Inoi, with Konohamaru as Sensai. Make all other team grouping accommodate the usual routine."

The room stood up from the table and walked out of the door in single file. Konohamaru was the last to leave.

"But Konohamaru, ANBU spy intel report that the boy hasn't much experience interacting with people and may misinterpret peoples words for the good or bad, and have trouble communicating with his team." Naruto said.

Konohamaru nodded, then asked "So what exactly is so special about Jashima?" He asked aloud to the Hokage, Naruto. "I just kinda played along to his whole big deal."

"His last name.. is.."

"Is what, my brother?"

"Is..Senju."

Konohamaru closed his eyes and looked down, then nodded his head in realization.

He then walked out the door of the Hokages office, and thought about the students he will have starting tomorrow."

One last breeze filled the halls as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Team 27**

I woke from my sleep, with a pent up excitement. I threw aside the ruffled blue comforter I slept in through most of my childhood, And stepped out of bed. I looked in the mirror to see the new ninja that i was, as of today. My messy brown hair was still spiked, as it is naturally is. My skin was tan, something new as i've never truly been in the sun for long back in Amegakure.

I opened my fridge, and grabbed a Onigiri i had bought from the Corner store. The food was greatly better in the Leaf than it was in Amegakure. I peeled off the plastic wrapping around it and took a bite into it.

I put on my clothes, a Beige button up shirt with a pair of pants. I wrapped my waist with my family tradition, a scarf that had been passed down many generations.

I made sure to not forget my Headband, with the four lines across it, as to represent my homeland.

I walked down the road to the Academy, passing the happy chatter of the Village, and the sounds of children playing. On the walk there, I stared at the orange dirt with a cross expression on my face.

It wasn't one of sadness, more of one of awkwardness. Everything was much different here than back home for me.

As I approached the Academy, i noticed the horde of fellow rookie ninja. Out of which, i didn't know any. This was my absolute first time seeing them.

I slowed the pace of my walk, trying to not get caught in the wave of people all anxiously awaiting the doors of the establishment to open. I noticed that there was no hope in this attempt, and instead sat on an empty bench against the wall opposite of the doors where everyone was huddled together.

I sat and stared at the sky, in my whole other world. It was clear and blue. The first clear blue sky I had ever seen. I was accustomed to the never ending rain and gray skies of my childhood.

"I can get used to this." I quietly whispered, nearly inaudible to even myself. My mouth went from a blank expression to a mild smile.

"Get used to what, the loud kids?"

I was shocked to see that someone had taken the seat next to me without my notice. It was a boy around my age, with black hair and a pale complexion. He would have looked at his eyes, but his smile was so wide his eyes were closed.

I opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. It was the first true human contact to me i've had since i had moved here.

"Why are you so shy? Not from around here, huh?"

I opened my mouth to reply. "My family is, but i'm not." A wave of happiness went through my body. I had never been the best at making friends, but here I am caught up with already making one.

"Did you move here back with your mom and dad?" he asked quizzically.

I looked back down the orange clay dirt. I stayed silent, knowing he didn't know better.

"Oh.. Well i'm Shota Uchiha, whats yo-"

He was cut off by the squeaking metallic noise of the doors opening and the countless cheers coming from the children. "Jashima", I quickly stated.

Shota jumped up off the bench. "Come on!" He sprinted to the doors and shoved his way through the crowd. I smiled and followed through, running through the same chunk of crowd Shots did.

I caught up to Shota, who was still bouncing off the walls. He jumped over two rows of desks to get to his seat. I decided to take my time and walk to the seat next to him.

Bad idea.

The horde of young genin caught up to me, shoving me down the on floor. Suddenly I heard argument, coming from three or four girls. I heard Shotas name come up, and I bolted up to his feet, Shoving others to the ground as they did to him to get to defend my new Konoha friend.

My sense of urgency slowed as he saw what it was.

"No, I want to shit next to Shota!"

"No I do!"

"Skank!"

"Ugly whore!"

My face curled in the disgust of the harshness. Everyone had found their seats except for me and the group of fan girls.

"I already have someone sitting there."I heard come from Shota. Shota glanced at me and gestured for me to come over.

I smiled, and went to sit in the hotseat. But as I walked to the row, I noticed the looks. Looks of disgust coming from the girls.

Must be something in my teeth, i thought. Im not sure why else they'd stare at me like that.

But of the cutest, there was a girl that stood out to me. She had long blonde hair and eyes of the lightest blue color you could imagine.. without pupils. But pupils aside, I can tell i was attracted to her already, not helping myself to not smiling at her despite her death stare into my eyes. I really never checked out girls much until now, I guess its cause i just turned thirteen.

"What do you want, rain boy?" she said.

"To sit next to Shota." i stated obviously. What a silly question. I walked my way past her, and took my seat next to Shota, and as I did the pretty girl stayed and called me a "wise guy." Ive never been called smart till now

The girls scattered, but -Pupil sat right in front me.

Just as I was about to make a friendly note of it too her that i was still there and she could sit next to me, the Sensei walked in.

"I hope were on the same Team" Shota said, which made the pupil girl turn around and smile at him, only to find out it was directed to me. She stared at me with even more disgust than before.

"Why are you Jealous? We can be on the same team all together." I asked her, with a smile to try to charm her, She wasn't even slightest of acquaintance to him, but she wants to be on his team. I really don't get it.

The girl stood up, as to hit me, and so did i. i don't really see the big deal, exactly. You can tell the no-word-approach-as-i-smile while standing somehow got to her, because she was fuming. The whole class grew silent. She raised her fist, until:

"Inoi, stop it." the sensei yelled, with a frustrated face. I guess she doesn't like friendly people. Maybe i'll try the opposite.

I sat back down. "You like each other already? Thats cute." Shota whispered aloud while chuckling. She ignored the comment, despite how hard it was too, as to not get scolded by the sensei again. I was gonna say something but from here im gonna be doing the opposite with her.

"Alright well lets get to it, we already wasted some time" the sensei said, while looking at the three of us.

"Team 25: Nara Shikamano, Akimichi Chouza, and Uzumaki Tsunade."

They all stood up. One was a scrawny kid with a close shaved haircut with a green vest and blue pants. He walked up as if it was the least he wanted to was be a ninja.

Second kid was a Fat boy, with long brown hair. He was munching on Pork Rinds, which crumbs got on his black robes that hung to just below his waist. Or where his waist should be, that is.

Suddenly, that Inoi girl raised her hand to ask a question. "Shouldn't I be with the-" She was cut off short.

"Your team was made especially by the Hokage for special accommodation. Tell your parents were sorry for breaking the Shika-Ino-Cho."

"How come she gets special accommodation? She doesn't deserve that. Especially from the village leader. Shes a loser." i said, keeping up with this opposite approach. She hit the table with her fist and made a noise i couldn't really hear over the class chatter. I think it was just her laughing. Its weird how this is working with her.

But the third teammate on 25 was a loud girl, you can tell by her actions, with long yellow hair with marks along her cheeks, those of a fox, it seems. She jumped down the aisle with a orange and black outfit.

"Next team, Team 26. Inuzuka Tenkara, Lee Gai, and Hatake Minato."

One of them had a dog, and wore a light blue hoodie with red marks. The other was a boy with two balls on his head for hair and wore a old style outfit. Kinda feminine, as well.

I didn't pay extra attention too the other two,but i noticed something about this Minato kid. He had half his face covered by this Bandage. Either he's really ugly, or he fell on his face. Poor kid.

Shota noticed my staring at him. "Thats Minato. He finished second in scoring in all of the academy. He may look funny, but hes no joke. His dad was my dads sensei way back when. Hes really quiet, so he seems odd at first."

I wondered out loud, without noticing that i had talked: "Who was first." Shota Laughed, and when i looked at him, he pointed to himself with his thumb, and smiled out of self-indulgment.

"Next Team 27. First up:Yamanaka Inoi."

"I hope the Hokages special assignment didnt screw me over. " I exclaimed, as I crossed my fingers over the polished maple wood tables i sat at. "I DO NOT wanna be with that ugly girl!"

She just turned around and looked at me, looking not even frustrated, but kinda sad. No, accepting is a better word. I can tell shes falling for me!

"Uchiha Shota"

Before "Uchiha" could be pronounced fully, this Inoi girl jumped up out of her accepting state and for joy as well. "Oh thank you Hokage! I knew you'd be on my side! Yes, yes, yes, ye-"

The sensei quickly continued "And last, Senju-"

The whole class went from a gentle whisper in sound level to a dead silence. Inoi and Shota both looked puzzled. I stood up before my first name was spoken and Shota looked at me in one of the weirdest looks possible. Maybe its cause i got to be with the pretty girl and they were all jealous, and Shota thinks i'll steal her. Sorry bud, but she was mine from the start!

"Jashima"

Shota's odd face went to a smile and gave me a high five, although still unweary. I turned to Inoi not to see her masking her frustration, but instead with her jaw agape, probably cause she got put with me, her dreamy boy!

I stayed quiet as I made my way down, as the entire class was in a still silence as well, and when i got to the front of the class, i only noticed stares. Directed to me.

Not even here, In the home of my bloodline clan, was i accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Acquaintance**

One day has passed since I was assigned to Team 27, and we were assigned to meet on top of the Academy to meet our new Sensei. I was nervous**, **yes, but the feeling of completing my lifelong dream of being a shinobi was, at least somewhat, complete.

I understood that even here, the name Senju is somehow not accepted here, just as so as Amegakure. I try not to allow that to effect my performance, if I have to work to earn respect from the fellow rookie shinobi, so be it.

I jumped onto the roof, to see that Shota, and Inoi were already there waiting for the sensei to arrive. Inoi curled her hair nervously in the direction of Shota, and as I approached them from behind, Inoi attempted to scoot towards him, but for some reason Shota scooted away. Maybe he's not a fan of hair, which is understandable.

I sat on flat, cracked slab of concrete that cut off at a right angle, as it was made to sit on. "Jashima, whats up!" an excited Shota exclaimed. He stood up to sit closer to me, presumably to just get away from the hair overload that Inoi was pushing onto him. I'm not sure though why, after yesterday I was sure no one would attempt to make contact with me. But before he could get any further as to even take a step, we heard a voice from above us.

"So you're team 27? I'm Konohamaru, your new sensei. You guys look like a fun bunch." He leaped down to the same level we were, with a poof of dust blown away with the impact of his landing. "Jashima, Shota, and Inoi, correct?"

We nodded in reply. Our new sensei was a bit goofy looking, to tell the truth. He wore a typical shinobi green vest, with navy underclothes, but his posture was a bit off compared to other "elite" shinobi I've seen.

"Come on guys, don't be shy, and introduce yourselves." He turned around, and whispered something. My sense of hearing is pretty good so I was able to make it out easily. It was somewhere along the lines of "Crap, what do I say, what did the stupid manual say.."

He turned back around, playing it off as if no one heard his ramble "What are your hobbies, interests, dreams? What do you like?"

Shota was first off the gun, "I'm Shota Uchiha, I like training with my dad, and taking care of my little brother. I'm thirteen years old, and my dream is to become as strong as my father!"

Konohamaru sensei smiled at the ambition that he showed. "How about you?" He pointed to Inoi with his index finger.

She used a fake smile as to show that she actually might have been excited, than replied, "I'm Inoi Yamanaka, I like flowers and I love drawing. I'm thirteen as well, and my dream is to one day… well I don't know what I want to do yet, but I want to be known as the strongest Kunoichi of all time! Even greater than-"

She was cut off by Konohamaru-Sensei, "Alright that's enough, next." Inoi's face turned blank with anger, as if her last words on her deathbed were cutoff, and she mumbled some not-so-friendly words of "advice" to sensei.

I took the stage, "My names Jashima Sen-"I cut myself off. "Uh I like um… I like onigiri… The Make-Out Tactics series, and uh…" My mine drew blank. "Well what I don't like… is… uh… soggy rice in rice cakes… and uh…" Suddenly I knew what to say.

"Oh, and I don't like Inoi."

A moment of silence swooped the rooftop, which was quickly broken.

"I'm tired of you, you awkward little brat! I don't care if you're a Senju and I have to respect you, I don't like you! Why I outta-"

Suddenly, Konohamaru-Sensei appeared behind her, with his hand on her mouth. "That's enough. Now be nice you too."

Maybe she's picking up on the opposite approach, and shes playing along too. Score! But one thing concerned me, why did she say she had to respect me. I kept my question to myself, saving it for later to ask sensei.

"Well now that that's done, it's still pretty early." He released Inoi and walked towards the end of the roof, where the fence coping was, and he grabbed the top of it that reached around his waist level. "I want you all to meet each other's families today, as tomorrow will be starting our training, meet here at 12:00 PM. I want you to feel associated with each other in more than a personal sense, as of now. "He signed with one of his hands, and used a teleportation jutsu to warp out of sight in a blink of an eye.

Shota suddenly sprang into action, "Alright Inoi, your house first." She squinted at him. "Why mine! I know your father and mother are known to be a bit brash, but why mine! I say we go to his stupid house!" She looked directly into my eyes, with a look of disgust, as always. Me and Shota exchanged glances, he knew my situation. "Well Inoi, you love across from Ichiraku right? We'll meet you there." She groaned in frustration.

We made our way to her house, and she waltzed right inside. We took of our shoes and followed behind. "Alright mom and dad, these are my new teammates, Shota and this Idiot. Love you guys, bye." She turned around and started to walk out the door, until a voice came from the living room, A female voice even more annoying than Inoi's.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" she came storming through. She looked a bit confused as she saw us though. "You guys aren't Shikamaru and Chojis kids…"

"Our team was specially assigned by the Hokage." I told her, to clear the confusion.

"Oh… well, aren't you Sasuke's son!" She looked at Shota. "You're just as cute as he was when he was a little bad boy!" A man walked out the room, wearing a robe. He looked pale, and kinda like he could be Shota's father. He glanced at me, as if he knew who I was. As he walked up, he continued to glare at me, with a blank face. I prepared myself for attack, but before I placed my footing, Inoi's mother said something. She looked just like Inoi, which was sorta unsettling cause ive never seen an attractive old lady before.

"Who…are you?" she looked at me. "Jashima." I responded. I didn't want to tell my last name out, as to not make her feel weary.

But as a said that, Inoi's father glanced at her mother, and nodded. "Oh…well… it's great to meet you." She bowed with respect, which caught me off guard. I knew what to say to her, something to show Inoi that her family is nice.

"You're just as ugly as your daughter, ." I said it with a smile too seem friendlier than it sounds. If Inoi is playing along, she'll appreciate that.

She looked shocked. Then the fireworks came. "Why you little brat! I don't care if you're a Senju and I have to respect you, I don't like you already! Why I outta-"I see were Inoi got her social skills from. Almost exact same delivery.

"Yeah you tell that little crap off mom! He's a stupid lit-"

"Enough, you too." The pale man exclaimed, sounding frustrated. "You come with me." He gestured to me. I looked at Inoi, and she was just as confused as I was. I followed suit of her father, and walked into an office like room.

The walls were covered with a plethora of black and white paintings, with tigers and snakes. Inoi's father walked to a desk in the corner of the room. A painting of the three as a family hanged to the left of the man, painted in the same black and white ink.

I noticed he was rummaging through the desk. "A weapon." I thought to myself. He stopped searching. "Here it is." He exclaimed, facing the other way. He started to turn around. "I think you need this, it'll teach you a couple things."

"It's defiantly an attack." I thought urgently, as my heart rate increased. I signed the symbol of the snake to use my ultimate jutsu, "Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu!" My skin became as hard as tough mud residue after nights of rain back home, with a crackling noise filling the room as it spread throughout my skin.

"Not bad, it's a B-Class Justu, I'm very impressed. But here." I noticed what was in his hands. It was just a book!

I released the Jutsu "I'm sorry sir, its jus-"

"I understand. An elite shinobi never lets his guard down. Take this, it'll help. I wrote it myself. The other rooms gotten quiet, it seems they're waiting for you in order to move on. Take care of Inoi; I know you have a liking for her. I approve of that, as you seem very competent a shinobi"

"How did you notice? I thought I was being slic-"

"I once too tried to opposite approach." He chuckled. "It's how I got on good terms with her mother. Now get going."

I nodded, and laughed. I knew I knew what I was doing! I placed the book into my bag at my waste.

"Thank you, sir." I ran out the room to catch up with the others, and we walked out the door after Inoi said she'll be back before 9:00 PM. But as soon as we walked out the house, Inoi had to open her mouth.

"What was that about? I thought I heard Justu's being signed! Don't try anything with my dad; he'll beat you to a pummel!" Inoi said obnoxiously, with echoes of her voice bouncing in her patio.

"It, was nothing." I said.

"Now, now you too, keep the flirting down." Shota exclaimed, with a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help but blush, but Inoi just groaned. Before we left her property, I noticed a dog-like mask on her patio-table. I kept comments to myself.

We blindly walked throughout Konoha, while awkwardly silent. I glanced at Inoi, who was staring at me with disgust. Typical, typical. She let out a "Humph", and faced forward with a sort of authority.

I reached for the book that her father handed me. "What to do in a Social World for Dummies, Easy as that! VOL-1"

Well I'm not a dummy; even Inoi called me a wise guy!

I opened the book to the appropriate page for this situation. "In the event of an awkward silence, use a lighthearted comment of what you've observed just before, but never brought up in discussion. Easy as that!"

Sounds easy enough, so I let it out; "So why did your family have a doggy mask, Are they dog enthusiasts?" Inoi turned towards me and sighed, and instead Shota came back with an answer.

"Inoi's dad is Sai…uh… I don't know his last name… but he's the head of the ANBU ROOT unit in Konaha, an elite group of the elite, who lived in secrecy, well until Sai took charge. Now they are widely known as the foundation of the safety of the Leaf."

Inoi nodded, "That's right, and he taught me his jutsu, so be careful!"

And I had the nerve to try to take him on, one on one! Oops. I looked back into the book.

"When a positive fact is learned of a peer, tell them that it's great to know that. Easy as that!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Inoi interrupted "Oh brother! What now do you gotta say!"

"That's really cool Inoi; you should show me the jutsu some time." I smiled at her.

Shota and Inoi both stopped in their tracks. Shota started a laugh, and Inoi stood there, jaw dropped and puzzled for some reason.

"Well… maybe one day…" she looked away and blushed as we continued our walk.

I stared at the book, jaw dropped as well. "It's magical! Thank you !" I thought to myself, as I put the book back in my bag with a smile.

Inoi turned towards me, still blushing. "Well, let's visit your family next."

Shota turned towards me quickly, and then glanced at Inoi, without her noticing. I reached for the book, I was at a lost to what to say. I opened to the section that applied to this.

"When mourned family members are mentioned, simply make an excuse, and then when you are alone with the person at hand, explain to him/her later the truth. Easy as that!"

"Well Inoi… uh…" We stopped walking, and Shota looked at me nervously.

"They're not home right now." I said, looking at the orange clay of the Konoha terrain.

"Well, we can hang out all alone! That's the most fun!" Inoi said with an oblivious smile.

Shota sighed. "Well the thing is…" I said quietly.

Shota started to pace away. I had to act fast with words.

"You're not cool enough to step inside my house!" I said with the falsest sense of humor I could possibly bring up.

Inoi looked at me, with her curious blushing smile, turning into more disgust stare.

"Why you little punk! And I thought you were cool for a second! Well don't expect to see that jutsu now, the only time you'll see it, is against you!" she said with angst. She quickly walked up to catch up to Shota. I sighed.

Shota stopped walking, and waited for me to catch up. Inoi was a couple feet ahead and faced the other way, arms crossed and impatient.

"Jashima, my parents aren't home till 6:00. And I don't have the keys to my house. We could go eat at a really nice dumping place, they have a killer onigiri, I'm sure you'll lov-"

"I want her to know. Come on follow me." I started to walk towards my house, on the opposite side of town. He sighed once more. "Inoi." He called.

She turned, with her smile wide and her hands help up fiddling with her fingers around her jaw level. "Yes Shota!"

"Were going to his house."

"Ugh, fine" she pouted, and caught up to us. The walk to my house was silent, and I had no intention of breaking the silence on this trek.

We reached my house in about 15 minutes. It was a silent walk, with the last part only sounded by the crushing of leaves under our feet. I took the first step up the warped, and cracked wooden stares. I lived on the third level. The walls around the staircase were welted, and stained with graffiti.

Halfway up the staircase, Inoi opened her mouth again. "Wow, what a crappy area. Your family must be dysfunctional to live over here, and too raise such a punk."

I was about to turn around, but Shota held my shoulder. "Shut up, Inoi." He said. It was the most serious ive heard him be. But why? He was brought up in a family, and even has a little brother. She stayed quiet and followed. We branched off the staircase, onto the straight level of doors. My door was on the end. "Wait here, Shota." I said. He nodded.

"Wait why are you making him wait!" Inoi exclaimed.

"Come with me." I said simply.

"No, that's really weir-"

I grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait what you are doing! Cut it out!"

I let go of her arm. "Just follow, Inoi."

She looked down at the cheap concrete, and started to follow. I looked at Shota. He gestured at me, some sort of sign of good luck. I continued the walk to the end, in a dead silence, only the sound of feet scrapes on concrete. I turned to my door. I looked Inoi in the eyes, trying to hold back tears. Ive never brought anyone back to my house, because I was scared to be embarrassed. Well that, and I never had friends before. Ever.

I turned the door handle, it was open. I couldn't afford a locked door. I looked at Inoi before I opened the door, with a single tear flowing down my face. I quickly wiped it away with my right arm.

"Jashima…" she said, genuinely concerned, with all her tension towards me placed aside.

I opened the door. A small empty room, with a bed, without a bottom mattress, sitting in the middle, with an off-white fridge placed next to a freestanding sink, which was next to the door to my corroded bathroom. Boxes of unpacked stuff surrounded the outside of the rooms, against the walls, which I never intend to unpack.

"Jashima… it's okay that you're poor and you just moved here. We all have different backgrounds. " Inoi stated. I didn't reply, but instead I took a step inside. She followed.

I sat on my bed, with my hands over my eyes. I noticed Inoi walk to my windowsill.

"Where do your parents sleep?" She said as she looked out the cracked window, which faced the mountain with the faces on it. I assumed they were Hokage, but I am still unsure.

I stayed silent, that is until the silence was broken by the sound of glass shattering.

"Oh shi- I mean shoot. I'm so sorry."

It was the sound of a picture that I kept in the windowsill, falling to the floor.

"Its… fine."

I noticed she picked up the picture, with the frame only shattered towards the top. It was one of me… and my parents. When I was a baby, that is. I don't hold any recollection of them other than that photo, which was stained in the top right by rain drops that entered the frame back home.

"Jashima… your parents…"

I stood up, and walked towards the door. I stood in the doorway for a second. I clinched the rough unpainted wooden material it was made of.

"Inoi. I'm not sure where they sleep. But I hope one day I find out, so I can say goodbye."

She walked up to me, and hugged me from the side. "I'm sorry. I really am." She clinched me harder, then let go softly. "We still have to visit Shota's Parents. Sensei's orders. I know you may not up for it, but after ill treat you to Onigri, since I know you like it so much." She smiled, out of pity. I could tell. It's always been that smile. I've never knew any other. She walked ahead towards Shota.

I took one last look at my room, and the photo. But the thing that caught my attention was a face on the mountain. It looked, like me. I played it off as my parental thoughts playing tricks on me.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" I closed the door, and ran off towards the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Vagabonding Friendship**

Shota slid open the door of his house. "Don't be too loud you guys." He whispered. He took off his shoes and placed them on the white tile around the entrance of his house. "You can go first." I said to Inoi, making a sweeping motion with my arm towards inside.

"No you can go first." She said, with a fake smile directed to my psyche.

I slid the door closed, holding it firmly in place.

"Just stop it." I said, as sternly as possible. My voice was usually forbearing in tone, so making myself sound serious was difficult, in a sense.

"Stop what?"

"All the pity, like you're above me. All you do is condescending like I'm lesser than you."

"What? Jashima for crying out damn loud, you're a freaking Senju, but that doesn't give you the right to talk down on me like you've been doing."

She stepped towards the door, which I still firmly held. She grabbed my arm, and shoved it off the handle. She was much stronger than I had expected.

"Ino-"I was interrupted.

"Don't think that we'll ever be friends. We're no more than comrades, and as soon as I'm a chunin, don't ever expect to hear from me again."

She walked into the house, which was pitch black, except for a slight illumination from the moonlight that shone from above.

"Inoi."

She paused midway through taking off her shoe.

"Doesn't comrade, mean friend?"

She looked at me with empty eyes, and then walked into the house, consumed by the darkness, and out of my clear sight. I took out the book and looked for advice on the situation.

"In the event that you lose a friends trust, simply wait it out and give them space. After about two or three days, approach them about it. Easy as that!"

Well, the books helped this far. That is, when I do use it. I slipped off my shoes and walked inside, with my feet turned cold from the tile, and even colder from the wood that it transitioned too. I walked in too see Inoi, and Shota aside his dinner table on one side, with Shota in dead silence. I took settle in the spot to his left, as maybe someone was supposed to sit there; especially as Shota had an inpatient look on his face.

Then out of the darkness, came a deep, monotone voice. "So these are the ones you got stuck with, Shota-kun." A figure appeared as he entered the angle of the moonlight. It was Shota's dad, with all signs of that being given away with simply how identical the two were too each other.

"Yamanaka."

Inoi gulped silently, as discreetly as she could. "Hello Sasuke-Senpai, it is very nice to meet you for the first time after hearing so much about you through word of mouth."

Sasuke let out a giddy-sounding-humph, you can tell he didn't want to sound flattered, but he wanted you to know that he actually was. "Well hopefully you didn't take after your painfully annoying mother. That'll only hold my son back. And, well, the only way to deal with that is to have you removed." He let out a smile that only lead to the questionability of the true meaning of "removed."

Inoi stayed quiet, holding up a fragile smile.

"Oh cut that out, a true shinobi never smiles at insult of their ability, kunoichi or not. I can tell you're already useless."

Shota budded in, with a frightened tone that made me feel weary deep inside. "Father, Inoi finished twelve in Academy graduation among all great lands, according to SEED reports."

Root reports? Me and Inoi exchanged looks, placing our differences aside for the curiosity of what was just spoken. Shota's eyes widened as if he said something he shouldn't had.

"Shota, did I say you can speak of that report. Or give you permission to speak in general? You idiot I knew even you, my son couldn-"

The rooms tone was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Honey I'm home!" Eyes darted to the source of the voice. It was a woman with a big forehead, and a little boy about maybe five or six years old. "Daddy!" the little boy ran to Sasuke with a smile.

"Hey champ!" Sasuke said as he gave the mini Shota a nuggie. His voice was much higher and friendlier sounding now. Then suddenly, Shota, who was just scolded, jumped over the table with a smile, as the father and two children started a threeway hug. Then suddenly, the pink haired woman gave the kids a smooch on the cheek, and one on the lips to the father.

"Muuahh! Love you hun!" Sasuke said aloud.

"What about me Daddy?"

"Oh, I love you also Sakidasu!"

"What about me-"Shota was cut off, even though his father had heard him.

"I prepared dinner already, How about you guys go out on the picnic table outside while I have ninja talk with Shota's new team!"

The pink haired woman looked to her left, and noticed us. "Oh hey its Ino's kid, how cut-"

"Now, now, you can save that for later hun, you too go out on the table outside! I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Okay honey"

"Okay daddy!"

The two hurried outside, and as Shota and Sasuke stood there waiting for them to exit the door, the two put on a fake smile, but as his father waved, Shota stood there, with his fists clinched in frustration; A frustration, which I, understood.

The door to the back closed. "Don't stand there like a little punk with your fists balled up!" His voice returned to the ominous deep tone it was previously. Sasuke pushed Shota to the ground. "You almost blew our cover."

I looked at Inoi, we knew what to do. We stood up, as comrades, to defend our friend.

"Hey you can't do that! How dare you treat your other family that, then do that to Shota!" Inoi exclaimed.

I prepared to strike, I pulled out my kunai from my left utility pocket and got into stance to attack.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned around. Shota stayed quiet on the floor.

Inoi didn't like this. "Hey don't you turn your back on us, just cause were kids doesn't mean-"

I tuned out her rant to focus on the target, and just as I did, he turned his head back over his shoulder to look at me. Something was wrong, his eyes let off a light red illumination. He saw that I took notice, and grinned to the side of his mouth that was facing me.

I tuned back into Inoi's rant. "-you don't want to know what my dad will do to-."

Sasuke began to speak. Inoi turned silent, as silent as Shota was as he pitifully sat on the floor in shame.

"You're just as annoying as your mother, my goodness." He looked over his other shoulder. "Oh no, that jutsu!" I thought to myself, and before I could take any action, I was in shock with what I saw. Inoi's eyes turned from a pale blue to a solid white, and her mouth was agape, in the same stupid manner as the times before. But this time, a single strand of saliva dropped, as she let out one continuous groan, just like the zombies in the movies I saw in my youth when I would sneak into the theater out of impulse.

"Inoi! Inoi!" I jumped to her side, only to see that her consciousness was gone.

"Don't mind her, she'll be fine in a couple minutes. Come with me." he walked away into the darkness of the house, reappearing moments later with a beam of light shining through the window from the patio lights, I would assume.

"Shota, please watch Inoi."

"Ok." Just a simple okay. Ive never heard him at this bear minimum, and my first impressions of him would never have thought he would act like this. Something's wrong. I stepped up, walking towards the beam of light that Sasuke passed by. I entered the room he stood in, He was glaring out the window in contemplation of what to say.

"So you want to know." He said it in a monotone deep voice, whilst visibly clinching the wooden coping that surrounding the un-openable window harder.

"Everything." I said with a pronounced voice.

"You do realize, that if you tell anyone, you will be dealt with."

"Understood."

He looked back, and nodded his head down once. "Everything you know is not what It seems." He took a pause to sigh. "Where do I begin…" Another pause. "Ah, yes, SEED. It stands for Seeing Each Every Deity." He turned around silently.

"You know of Sai?"

I nodded.

"Well he was in charge of the once-secret ROOT organization, the holding foundation of the tree that makes up the Leaf. Now do you know why such a top organization would come clean?"

I stood quiet.

"Well, it cause, one, our idiot of a Hokage made him too by order." He made a small, grimacing smile, and then let out an unsettling chuckle. "Well, we took advantage of such an Idiot. SEED operates in total secrecy, oblivious by all of the Leaf except us."

He looked me in the eye. "And you. But I'll get to that later. "He continued on his track of thought.

"The people of Konoha think since the top secret 'powerful' organization came clean, they are free to commit treason and crimes against the Leaf." He let out another unsettling chuckle.

"The tree of the Hidden Leaf has been cut by out Hokage. He pulled the roots out the ground, but one lone seed survived. And that seem is us." He glared me in the eyes once again, and sneered at me.

"And that one seed, is re-rooting underground, slowly, until one day, someone with the power to make wood raise from the ground all at once will allow us to overtake the Leaf and restore us to the former glory our first two Hokage led us too."

"Well, what am I to do with this?" I asked under my breath.

"Everything to do with it. Allow me to explain."

He took a moment to gather his new subject.

"You are a Senju, the most respected clan in Konoha-

A thought shot through my head. Respected?

-even more so then us Uchiha." He looked down at the dark wood flooring in sorts of frustration.

"Regardless, when Senju and Uchiha DNA are put together, an unforceable power is released. And there is a new organization uncovering itself, after all sorts of power. Undoubtedly, when they discover you they will be after you."

"Is that why the Hokage specially assigned my team?"

Once again, another one of those chuckles. "The Hokage? No hes just an idiot, how many times must I say? He only simply placed you in a troop with elite rookies as too you are under good terms to train under, since youre a 'Senju'."

"Like Shota?"

"Well, Shota had the ability to become a genin at the age of five, but the son of the most powerful shinobi not going to academy? That my associate is unproper. It was all just an act, which worked out fine, as I was able to tell him to become your acquaintance. You think a true high level academy member would approach a new kid just like that? It's not like in the stories, you know."

I stood quiet about Shota, but had to ask: "Most powerful shinobi? More than the Hokage?"

"The Hokages strength now lies in his daughter, but that's aside the point. What I am asking of you, is to simply let you know now, because you are key in this operation. To cut to the chase, I am telling you this now because in time you will be pursued by the organization, and what you must do, while keeping Inoi and your sensei oblivious, is lead them back to the village. We'll have S-Rank SEED members detain them. Play it off as if it was just Anbu members."

I turned around, and asked "What's in it for me." Knowing I was just being used as a puppet. I took a step away, and then suddenly:

"The restoration of your clans name to its former glory that it deserves."

I shivered, in the genuine lust of this offer held to me. I tried to resist my ego taking control, but to no success was found of it. I turned my head over my shoulder, as Sasuke did earlier with those eyes that were red as shrimp tails in a ramen bowl.

"Understood." I took a small hesitation. "Se-…Senpai."

He smirked once again, and gave me a nod of approval.

I took another step.

"But tell me this, why must you treat Shota like that."

He chuckled, but this time in a not so unsettling way. "It's the only way he'll surpass me, you will understand one day in the future, as will he. It's for the best of him." He took a hesitation, similar in length to the one I had just taken. "I do care deeply about him. That is between you and me, that is. Understood?"

"Of course."

"Now go catch up, you have much ahead of you. I will recommend a mission to the Hokage for you to be assigned."

I didn't respond, properly, that is. The silence I took as I walked away replaced my words of understanding.

I heard Sasuke open a door, and let out a cheer among the lines of "Sorry I'm late!"

I finally did catch up to Shota, and a still groaning blank-faced Inoi. I looked Shota In the eyes, and he pushed his mouth to one side of his face. I couldn't be mad at him he had justification behind his eyes.

He said something out, just as I thought that.

"Jashima, it was an order. But it was also an order, to become a friend to you, and that order has not been lifted. But please, don't hold be back." I looked him in the face, and he grinned in a symbol of challenge, genuinely.

"I'd watch who you're talking to." I laughed aloud.

"Did he tell you our mission." He asked.

"Yeah, between us."

He repeated. "Between us."

I looked at Inoi, whos gentle groan and brain-dead face was ironically the least of worry in the room.

"Wake her up, and let's get out of her." He knudged her in the temples, and she shook back awake.

"Huh, what happened, what the!"

Shota laughed, and we exchanged glances.

"You fell asleep during his dad's speech." I said, holding back laughter.

Inoi went on some rant about how she "just couldn't have fallen asleep as Shota's dad is too attractive to fall asleep on" or something about that. I opened the sliding door, and shouldered the workload of explaining her mini-coma too her.

I looked at the clock before I left. "12:30, crap I better get the hell to bed." I slid the door closed behind me, and simultaneously opened the door too my current goal.

Bringing the glory back to the Senju name, regardless of the evil old men that play puppeteer behind the scenes; but no puppeteer will get in my path.

I leapt up onto a building, and took the less scenic route home.

_**Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to follow for updates (I put them up as fast as i can try too, without making it a bad read from rushing), and help me out with a favorite , id appreciate it greatly. Have a Good one!**_


End file.
